A Helmet Wearing Hero
by DestroyerO'Mangoes
Summary: A meeting between Saiyaman and Mumen Rider as a little kid sends Mumen on the path to becoming the hero we know him as today. Written in response to the lack of diversity in the crossovers in between One Punch Man and Dragon Ball Z.


A Helmet Wearing Hero

(title open for change)

It was going head on into situations like this that made people think he was insane. He wasn't a fool, he knew the danger level was Demon, but he didn't care. For Mumen, the Licenseless Rider was in all respects a true hero. If he didn't go to help the Sea Folk could take many innocent lives today, and even if he couldn't beat them, he'd save as many lives as he could by slowing them down.

It's notable to point out Mumen Rider wasn't particularly concerned for his own life, years of riding and crashing Justice, his bicycle, had given him remarkable endurance, and his 'custom' helmet and armor protected him to a degree that his appearance didn't let on to. He was by no means immortal of course, but his endurance had proved countless times to have been enough to stall a monster stronger than him until either a stronger hero arrived, or the people got to a safe distance, and every time he got knocked down he'd get back up to continue the fight.

He was often questioned as to what made him so persistent in fighting threats outside his league, and whenever that happened, he had only one word for them, Saiyaman.

 _A decade earlier_

Mumen was still new to City Z at that time, and per his temporary friendship with Saitama (they met on his first day of school, but Mumen didn't really care to make a longtime friendship with someone who was frequently in detention), the two of them were riding his bike to what was apparently the best toy store in the Z district. They had to be the first ones there after school got out, as all of the new hero's merchandise was going on a major sale.

 _FWOOSH_! They had suddenly been sent flying off of Mumen's bicycle. Out of the sidewalk, two concrete hands could be seen holding the bike. Rising seamlessly out of the ground came a creature made of what appeared to be wet cement with arms like tree trunks extending from its central amorphous blob where a face spanning the length of a car tire gave an enthused grin.

"I am the Sidewalk Soldier, warrior for all that gets walked on. For thousands of years I have lain dormant, but now that I have awakened I'll go on a rampage against all that walk on this earth, starting with those that use the worst form of transport, the bicycle! No longer shall the ground beneath your feet be desecrated and taken for granted." the creature exclaimed throwing Mumen's bike to the ground.

Saitama responded, "Hurry it up, we need to get to the toy store asap before everything is sold out, and a sale like this isn't gonna happen again for years. So give us back the bike."

He couldn't believe it, one of those rare monsters had appeared and taken his bike. Normally, Mumen would've expected himself to run, but his friend didn't seem to worried, and besides that the monster did have his bike.

"Insolent little runt, to get to that store you'll have to walk on the sidewalk, and that is something I can't let you do." The sidewalk soldier lofted its arms in the air ready to attack.

"You backing me up Mumen?" Saitama asked preparing to charge.

"Yeah! Let's get my bike back!" With that they ran full steam at the monster, Saitama windmilling his arms, and Mumen trying to perform a flying kick he saw in a movie once.

They were way in over their heads. With a solid smack the monster slapped them both into a building before breathing out, "Any last words, ground tramplers?"

"Not on my watch, you fiend!" Falling out of the skies and landing in an offensive stance was the new hero spoken about by many. "For I am the caped crusader for justice, the Great Saiyaman!"

Turning around the concrete creature assessed the newcomer, "Saiyaman, huh? Of all the people that live on this earth, you're the only one I can tolerate. Unlike everyone else, you fly around in your day to day activities, only ever touching foot on the beautiful ground to take down the lowlife criminals who dwell on it. However, if you intend to get in my way, I, the Sidewalk Soldier, will have to take you out alongside these sniveling children."

"Hey, we're not sniveling over here! Just a bit bruised up." Saitama yelled in retort.

"In any case, I'm giving you one chance to stop harming the good people who walk the earth, and go back to whatever peaceful activity you were engaged in before." Saiyaman warned raising a single finger to emphasize his point.

"Not a chance, Saiya-", and with a single punch embedded into him from Saiyaman, beams of light erupted from the creature incinerating him instantly. As the light faded, an orange orb with black stars fell into Saiyaman's hand, an expression of subtle intrigue splashing across his face as he pocketed the object.

It was at that moment Mumen was inspired to become a great hero like Saiyaman, and by the look on Saitama's face, he had been inspired too.

"Wow! You beat that monster in one punch! How did you do that, I mean it was sooo cool." Saitama exclaimed, the trip to the toy store forgotten.

"Huh, I don't think I've been asked that before. If you insist, I got this strong by training intensively for three years in preparation for a great evil." Saiyaman responded. 'It's kind of true, even if my most recent boost in power was from sitting perfectly still for over 24 hours, but he wouldn't buy that.'

With that Saitama drifted off into a daydream about beating great enemies with a single punch. A this point, Saiyaman picked up Mumen's bike, bent the left handlebar back into place, and presented it to Mumen saying, "This is your bike, right?"

"Yes, it is, thank you Saiyaman. If you don't mind me asking, what makes you such a great hero?" If Mumen could find out what made Saiyaman the amazing hero he was, he would be sure to follow in his footsteps and become a hero like him standing up against all the bullies and like of the world.

That question made Gohan think for a bit, what exactly made a hero? It wasn't just being really strong, Frieza was proof of that, and it wasn't doing what other people told was right, Majin Buu killed thousands on the basis of Babidi's commands. To fulfill what you were born to do wasn't it either, that's what separated creatures like Cell from himself. Though it should be obvious, if ever there was a definition of a hero it would be his father, he'd always fight to protect people from villains even if they completely outclassed him at first. Then again, if he didn't train how could he be a hero? If he didn't give it his all in preparing for the evil that resided in the world, how could _Gohan_ call himself a hero if he didn't train everyday?

After a few thoughtfully silent seconds from Saiyaman, he had his answer, "To be a true hero, you need to be willing to fight for what you think is right, and protect what you care about, no matter the odds." Of course, it wasn't just fighting insurmountable odds, or he wouldn't have ever become Saiyaman. "Just as important is simply doing what is right wherever you go in the world. No matter how trivial a good deed, a hero should be willing to be humble and help with the little things too. It's all about keeping up the fight, win or lose."

Saitama snapped out of his trance here asking, "What about being able to beat the monsters like they're nothing?"

"You've got a point there, because a hero must sacrifice to be able to be effective against the threats he faces. To never prepare for a fight but to go in anyway is more martyrdom than anything else. So, if you want to be a hero kid, go do what is right, and prepare yourself to be able to do what you need to do when the time comes."

Mumen was just a kid though, what could he do to prepare to be a hero? "How can I train to be ready? I'm just a kid."

Saiyaman gave a short chuckle, "You can be a hero even if you're just a kid. Trust me, it's been done before. As far as what you can do, start by riding your bike, every single day. See you another time you two." Pulling out the strange orb from before, he said, "I got to get this home ASAP." With a light push off the ground he shot away.

So, Saitama and Mumen got back on the bike remembering the trip to the toy store.

Saitama trying to be nonchalant said, "That guy was pretty cool."

With a laugh he failed to hold in Mumen retorted, "He wasn't just cool, he was amazing! He even had that sweet helmet and visor."

"No way, the helmet made him look like a total dork, the cool part was his cape. Haven't you seen a super fero movie before?"

"Capes are over rated blankets, helmets save lives."

"Whatever, I just hope the store hasn't run out of the good sales yet..."

That incident would end up being the last confirmed sighting of Saiyaman. As monsters slowly became more frequent new heroes showed up to combat them. Meanwhile, Mumen rode his bike everyday to the point he started breaking world records in cycling, doing good deeds big and small. Saiyaman was right in that training would make him a good hero. After years on many a bicycle, he could easily keep up with cars on the freeways for hours, and thus never needed to get a license. When the hero association formed three years ago, he was one of the first to join C class where he slowly made his way to the top through his sheer number of activities every week.

As he rushed toward the shelter at just below a hundred kilometers per hour, he considered how, by Saiyaman's standards, he was probably an even better hero than him. Too bad he wasn't here to help with this. Looking forward he could start to make out a large figure in front of a hole in the disaster shelter.

Reminding himself, win or lose, it's about putting up the fight he leapt off his bike, chucking it forward and bellowing, **"JUSTICE CRASH!"**

Les Author's Notes: You're supposed to do these things right? And they have to have

Le disclaimer: I don't own any of the above franchises, characters, locations, etc. excepting the Sidewalk Soldier, who I had way too much fun coming up with.

Anyways, a big reason I decided to write this was the sheer lack of original crossovers between One Punch Man and Dragonball Z. Seriously, all but about two of them are essentially brawls between Goku, Saitama, or one of the shows major villains. I'd say the most creative one of those has Frieza fight Boros. So, I tried my hand at writing something different.

Also, I'm no English Major so criticism pointing out specific ways to improve this fanfiction would be appreciated. Such as, you missed a comma, or this sentence doesn't flow right. If you like to give constructive criticism that is.

Finally, I made this as a one-shot, but if people are interested enough, I may turn it into a two parter or full blown story featuring Saiyaman and Mumen Rider. Fanart for a cover may be added if somebody decides to make something for this, and flaming reviews only make this fic stronger.


End file.
